A Day in the Life of a Mental Patient
by Stomei97
Summary: Lovino, Feliciano, and Marcello Vargas all saw something traumatizing when they were young children. However, when the young boys told the police what they saw, it was simply labeled as a method to block out the memory. However, several mishaps land all three of them in a different section of Pacific Academy. The mental institution. Part Three of the A Day in the Life of…series.
1. Prologue

**Warnings:  
OC's (A few here and there)  
Language (Lovino is a narrator here)  
Some Violence and Gore  
Pairings: Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, implied USUK**

**A/N: Hello hello hello! Welcome to the newest segment of this series! I suggest reading ****_atleast _****A Day in the Life of Antonio and the Cat****. This is part of a series. For the pairings, I took the top two votes on the poll and had those be actual pairings in the story and number three be an implied one. So yes! I will figure out an update day when I am available. Please note that that day MAY change a good ways into the story. I had originally had it be Mondays, but that isn't working for me anymore. So, I am thinking about it being Sunday. **

**This will also be primarily from Lovino's POV. If it switches, I will specify who and when. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Lovino. Is there anything bothering you today?"_

_"No." I say, shaking my head, trying to ignore the girl behind the therapist. _

_"You know, you can tell me what is on your mind."_

_I glance temporarily at the red-headed girl that apparently only I can see. "I'm pissed off."_

_"And why is that?" _

_"Because you seem to think that my brother is crazy enough to be locked away!"_

_Katyusha sighs. "I'm sorry. But Marcello's hallucinations of…"_

_"Monsters." I say. "Monsters killing everyone."_

_"Yes. Of…monsters…It just makes him unstable. When he started having a panic attack in class…"_

_I growl. "Marcello isn't insane! We all saw it!"_

_The red-headed girl comes towards me. "Lovino, calm down." Just ignore her, Lovino. You know she isn't really there._

_Katyusha sighs. "Lovino, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do for him."_

_"…" There is a slight tugging by my arm. Ignore her, if you tell her to stop, you're in serious trouble._

_"Lovino, this isn't about either of your brothers, though. This is about you."_

_The girl pokes my cheek, evidently trying to get me to pay attention to her. I resist the urge to smack her hand. What is with her today?!_

_"I know that this is about me, I'm _fine._" I say, stressing fine._

_Katyusha shakes her head. "Lovino, we really need to do some tests with you and Feliciano. We don't want something violent to happen."_

_"Like how Ivan almost sent Yao to the hospital?" I instantly regretted saying that._

_"…" Katyusha goes silent. The girl suddenly stops poking me._

_"I'm sorry, that-" a sudden sting makes me jump out of the chair. I glare at the girl, who just bitch slapped me._

_"Lovino! What's wrong?" Katyusha asks in alarm._

_Everything about ignoring her flew out the window after she hit me. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I scream at her, not even hearing Katyusha._

_"Lovino, that was a dick move bringing her brother into the conversation."_

_"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BITCH SLAP ME!"_

_I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Katyusha looking at me with concern. "Lovino, who are you talking to?"_

_Shit. "Uhm." Shit. "There's…" I sigh. "There is a girl right there." I point to where the girl is at, knowing what Katyusha is already thinking._

_"Lovino…"_

_"I know, dammit! I know that you can't see her. I just…" I sigh. "I just don't want to leave Feliciano alone…"_

_Katyusha suddenly hugs me, which is an interesting feeling due to how large her boobs are. "I know. I understand. I didn't want to leave Ivan and Natalya alone, and look what happened. Ivan almost killed someone."_

_"Can I at least be the one to tell Feli?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Goddamned flashbacks. That was what, two fucking weeks ago? I've been in a fucking psych ward for _two fucking weeks._ I am not crazy, your fucking assholes!

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. "Who the fuck is it?" I ask, pissed off.

One of the nurses peeks her head in. "It's time for group therapy, Lovino!"

A snicker cuts from across the room. I turn and glare at the girl who got be here. "Shut the fuck up, Selene!"

* * *

**A/N: Short prologue, I know. But, it is the prologue and I need some time to plan out the group therapy session. My goal is for all the chapters to be 1000+ words. Anywho~….tell me what you guys all thought, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye~!**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**A/N: Hello all! So, I am going to update this between Sunday and Monday. I like Sunday because I can work on this all day for the times when in between chapters I don't have chances to actually work on these. But! I'm also wanting to work on replying to reviews. **

**I have been researching mental disorders. When I get it figured out what everyone has, I will post the list in an author's note.**

**I also had struggles writing the flashback. I got stuck. I just…I can't do those things! This is one of the parts where the 'violence' aspect comes in. If you can't handle that, or don't like it, you can skip it. The scene has been marked with a ***. Just find those and you can skip it. It's probably amateur, but still. It took me a while to be able to write it.**

**Regardless, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A circle of chairs is in the center of the room. There's a large amount of teens here.

A very short man suddenly stands up. "Everyone, please sit down! We need to start soon." Eventually, we all sit down. I find myself between a two guys; one is kinda short with black hair arranged so it frames his black eyes…kinda. On the other side is a blonde boy holding a white teddy bear. His violet eyes peek out from behind a pair of glasses. "Good!" says the short man. "I guess it is time to start the group therapy! Let's start off by introducing ourselves! My name is Tino Väinämöinen! But you can call me Tino! I come from Finland! I am one of your therapists here! I'm also one of the teachers in the public school. You next!"

The boy to the left of him stands up. He has almost white hair and red eyes. He is also smirking. "Hallo! My name is Prussia. I've been alcohol free for three years after having…"

Tino sighs. "Gilbert, this isn't an AA meeting. Please take this seriously and introduce yourself properly." He thinks about something then speaks up again. "Also, don't introduce yourself as Prussia. It's misleading…."

"Fine fine…" He clears his throat. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I am awesomer than all of you! I come from Prussia!"

Tino sighs again. "Gilbert. Prussia does not exist anymore."

Gilbert laughs. "I know that! I said I came from Germany, didn't I?"

Tino sighs. "Continuing…."

A boy stands up next to Gilbert. He has messy blonde hair and the biggest pair of eyebrows I have ever seen over smoldering green eyes. "Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I used to live in England until everyone in my family but my younger brother and I were killed."

As Arthur sits down, a tall boy stands up. If it wasn't his scarf, then it was his creepish aura that gave him away. "I am Ivan. You will all become one, da?" Everyone in the room shudders visibly. I'm certain everyone knows what Ivan did to the kid who told him 'No' and to 'Fuck off, freak!' That kid is stil in the hospital…

The boy next to me with darker hair stands up. He bows deeply, for some reason. "Konichiwa. I am Kiku Honda. I am from Japan."

I sigh and stand up. "Ciao, bastards. I'm Lovino Vargas. I used to live in Italy, before I moved here to the US for unknown reasons. I also don't know why the fuck I am here."

"Lovino, please watch your language!" Tino says from where he sits.

The boy with glasses stands up. "H-Hell-l-l-o. M-m-my n-n-n-ame i-i-s…"

"T-t-t-today, four eyes!" A voice cuts out from somewhere in the circle.

Gilbert jumps from his seat. "Hey! Leave Birdie alone you asshole!" The boy sighs and walks over to Gilbert and whispers in his ear. "I can't just!...Fine. But only because it's you." Gilbert clears his throat. "Birdie wants me to introduce him. Is that okay, Tino?" Tino nods. "Alright! So this awesome, not as awesome as me, but still pretty freaking awesome, person is Mathew Williams. He used to live in Canada." Mathew whispers in Gilbert's ear again. "And the bear is Kumajirou."

While Mathew sits down, the girl next to him, the only girl in the whole room, stands up. "Hello! I am Elizabeta! I'm from Hungary."

Tino suddenly stands up. "Sorry to cut this all short, but if we keep going, we're only going to have introductions, and I have to have you guys actually talk! So, what I did was put all your names in a hat, and what you do is talk about what happened before you came to Pacific Academy."

I grip the chair as the short man digs in the hat. _Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me, _"Lovino Vargas. You're first!" _FUCK EVERYTHING. "_Stand up, please!"

I groan. "Fine. I'll tell you assholes how my parents were murdered in front of me and my brothers."

* * *

_Years ago…_

_It's the middle of the night, when I start hearing crashes and yells from downs stairs. I also hear one of my brothers, I think it's Feliciano, scream, "FRATELLO!" followed shortly by a really loud screech I cannot identify. I leap out of bed and run down stairs._

* * *

"Lovino…" Tino starts quietly.

"What?!" I ask sharply.

"You…you stopped your story."

"I know, asshole. It just…it gets weird here. But I swear, it's the truth!"

"Okay, Lovino! Calm down, and tell us exactly what happened."

"Fine…"

* * *

_When I reach the bottom floor, I can see a glow coming from the living room. If that wasn't an indication, then the sobs should have been. I start running until I feel myself lifted into the air. "You mother fucker! Put me down!" All I can hear is laughing. The person takes me down into our basement. The part of it Nonno never lets me or my brother in._

_I get thrown into a chair and tied up. I do fight. I really do. But it isn't nearly enough. I let out a growl of frustration. The lights are all suddenly turned on. I see Marcello and Feli on either side of me. Both my parents are tied up as well, but not in chairs. They're hands are hanging from the ceiling. Both are gagged and blind folded. _

_I can hear Feli gasp. "Mama! Papa!"_

_Two figures come out. Both have on masks to hide who they are. I can tell that one of them, the shorter of the two, has dark hair, while the taller has blue hair. The blue haired person is a woman, while the other is a boy. I can tell how he holds himself that he is still a child, probably my age. The boy comes in front of my brothers and me. "Good evening, Vargas children! I'm pretty sure you're wondering why your parents are tied up. I'm pretty sure you want to know why I have brought you to your own basement. I'm sure-"_

_"Who the fuck are you, asshole?!" I screech at him._

_He comes up and full out slaps me. "Watch your tone, Lovino. If you don't, there will be consiquences." He walks in front of us and throws out his arms. "Now! For the main show! Maria!" He turns to the woman. "Bring out Creeper!"_

_Feliciano whimpers. "C-Creeper?"_

_The boy turns on him. "Yes! Creeper! A beast. A demon! There has rarely been a human to survive the attack of a Creeper!"_

_Suddenly, it clicks for all of us. "N-No!" Marcello forces out. "No! You! No!"_

_The boy walks in front of Marcello and grins. "You must be Marcello, the baby of the family. Yes. I am going to unleash Creeper on your parents. And you _better _watch!" He pulls out a gun. "Or else~!"_

_I shake my head. "Y-you're insane."_

_He laughs at that. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who knows? Now! Let the show begin!" He stands to the side, while the woman, Maria, steps out with a monster. No matter how I look at it, I can only see the side of its face. And even then, I can only see it's deformed mouth. A black substance drips out of it. Maria growls in a guttural language and points to my parents. The monster rushes to them. _

_My mother, my beautiful mother, my mother who helped me when I was first bullied, when I got sick, when I couldn't understand my math homework, is attacked first. __*******__The monster rips her from the ceiling, and I can hear a crack and her muffled screams of pain. The monster rips off the gag so that her screams can ring throughout the room. _

_I can see from the corner of my eye that Feliciano has looked away at this point. The boy yells at him. "Hey! Feliciano! Look! Watch the monster kill your mama!" Feliciano still doesn't look. "Fine." I hear the click of the safety on a gun clicking off. "Wait, no!" I yell, before I'm filled with agonizing pain in my shoulder. "FUCK!" I scream. _

_The boy yells. "Feliciano, if you want a bullet to go through Marcello next, then look at Creeper!" Feli looks back at it, with tears in his eyes. He lets out a sob. I glance back at the scene, and start to gag. _

_The monster is _gnawing _off Mama's leg. I can see the tendons and muscle on its face. Mama is screaming so loud from the pain. Marcello starts to scream next to me. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!"_

_"Maria, get Creeper off of her." The boy says. He pulls out a knife. Maria yells at the monster and it moves next to her. The boy turns to us while he stands next to Mama. "Alright. I made it stop with your mother. But what about your father?" As he says this, he grabs Mama's hair and drags her back to where she had been hanging, making a trail of blood from her leg. He throws on the ground. He then turns to us. "But, I'm not done with her yet. I want to have fun~!" He sits down next to her. He lifts up her head. "You know…you kids are lucky. You had a mother with such pretty eyes. I like her eyes, how they fill with emotion. My mother's never did that. They were….dead." He tilts his head to the side. "I hated my mother. She was a whore that wanted Dad for his money. She never loved us. I hate _**MOTHERS AND THEIR FUCKING LOVE!"** _He slams the knife down into one of her eyes. She screams so loud. I turn the side, dry heaving from hearing the screams of Mama and Marcello. The boy grabs the knife. "I hated my Dad too, you know. All he did was train me how to fucking kill people. I don't want to be a murderer! I don't want to be the head of the fucking Family, goddammit! Then he had to fucking die! When I was finally fucking happy, that asshole had to go and die!" He stalks over to Papa, ignoring the fact that Mama's eye is on the knife, and stabs Papa in the belly. He stabs him enough the get a hole in the skin. He throws down the knife, examining his work. He starts giggling. His giggling soon turns into cackles as he sticks his hand into Papa's belly. He starts ripping out organs and flinging them around the room. I'm fairly certain Feli faints when Papa's liver lands in his lap. I know he lost all of his dinner. Marcello screams when the large intestine gets flung across his neck.__*******_

_The boy steps back and looks at the blood on his hands. He turns to us and walks to us. "Hey…hey…don't cry…shhh. It's alright. It's alright. You're alright." He leans down in front of me and wipes off the tears from my face, leaving streaks of blood. "You...Tell Romulus that the Calaropi's say 'Ciao'." He picks up the knife. "And…Lovino…for the lip you gave me earlier…" He stabs Feli in the knee with the bloodied knife. "Have a pleasant day. I promise Romulus will be home soon." I can barely hear him over Feli's screaming. _

_He actually tells the truth. Nonno comes home about five minutes later. He stops the second he sees everything. He stares at the scene and quickly runs over to us and unties us. "What happened? Who did this?!" His face changes color while I tell him what happened. Feli isn't saying anything, and Marcello fainted long ago. Nonno grabs all three of us and pulls us from the room. _

* * *

_After a few hours, I notice how quiet Feliciano had been. "Feli?" No answer. "Feli." Nothing. "Feliciano, answer me, please. I need to know you're okay." Obviously he fucking isn't okay, Lovino! Think!_

_Still, I grab his head and make him look at me. He looks at me with these dead eyes, our Mama's eyes. They hold no life, no emotion. Nothing. He's just so…broken._

* * *

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I sit up quickly, and notice I'm in my own bed. "…Wha..?" I look at the hand, and follow up to the face and see Feliciano's frowning face. He hasn't smiled much since then. None of us had. His eyes still have that absolutely dead look to them. "Feli. What…?"

He picks up his little white board and starts writing across it. _I wanted to see you._

I nod my head. "Do you know how I even got here? I don't remember leaving the group therapy."

_You fainted. Marcello told me._

"He was there?! Why didn't he say anything?!"

_He didn't want to mess with you. He was surprised to see you._

I nod. "Ah."

_You were having a nightmare._

"It's nothing, Feli…I don't want to talk about it."

_You were dreaming about them, weren't you?_

I say nothing. There is nothing to say. Of course I was dreaming about them. Selene would wake me up night after night because she couldn't sleep over my screams.

Feli throws down the board and throws his arms around me. I can hear him sobbing. That's the only noise he makes. Sobbing noises. Crying noises. Whimpers.

I glance at the board behind Feli. He hasn't spoken a word, since Mama and Papa were killed. I hold his head to my chest. I want to tell him to stop crying, that it's okay, and we're safe, but I know that'll make him stiffen in fear, and start sobbing even more. So, I start singing to him. An old song he used to sing all the time when we were younger. Mama had taught it to him.

_"Draw a circle, that's the Earth…"_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm going to be killed for that. I really did not know I could write that stuff.**

**This story is actually pretty dark in comparison to the ones in the past. Mainly because you really get to see the mastermind behind the killing of their parents. He's completely batshit, in case you haven't realized that yet.**

**I also noticed I made Tino's sentences end in '!' waaaaay too much.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and any other character you would like to see in the Group Therapy, and I will see you all next week! Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Files

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I'm uploading this in the later side of my little time frame, but I just couldn't for the life of me figure out how to friggin' start this! There was a lot of things I couldn't decide on. Now, I may as well explain something about how people are institutionalized before I forget. People who go to Pacific Academy are usually alright, however some kids are sent there due to traumatizing events, no family, or just upon their family's wishes. If there are random switches in behavior, or stuff like that, then the person will be watched and if they are deemed dangerous or anything. Or if they could possibly become dangerous. **

**Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

**Three days later**

So, generally once a week is free time where everyone can just wander around in the commons area place thing just to screw around. I usually spend this time in my room, playing on my sax, but this time I got dragged out of the room.

"Why the fuck do I have to go?!" I scream at the male nurse dragging me down the hallway.

He turns back and grins at me, his emerald colored eyes shimmering. "Because, Lovi, Katyusha said you need to interact with real people!"

I bristle up. "Don't call me Lovi! I don't even know who the fuck you are!"

He suddenly stops and turns towards me. "But, Lovi! I do know you! We've had math with each other for three years, not to mention band!"

I yank my arm out of his grasp. "Just because we've had classes with each other does not mean you _know_ me. I still don't even know your fucking name!"

He looks offended this time. "It's me, Antonio!"

…Antonio?

…Antonio….

OH! Antonio! "Yeah, still doesn't ring any bells." I say.

He then steps pretty damn fucking close to me and grabs my shoulders. "You really don't remember me?"

"No."

Antonio removes his hands from me. "Well, uh. You know where you're supposed to go. I hope I can see you again, Lovino." He walks away from me briskly.

"That was…weird." I mutter to myself and begin to make my way down to the commons area place. A hand stops me though. I turn and find Selene.

"Why go there?" She asks. "Why not explore a bit? You may never get a chance at this again. Not to mention, you could easily find your files on your mentality." She has a very good point. So, I take a wild left turn and start trying to locate the office.

Something Selene told me was that I could turn into a cat. Which, you know, after some practice, can come in use. Such as when you are running around an insane asylum, you can run around not as yourself. However, I would be thrown out just because I was a cat. Which could be useful if I needed to get the fuck out of this place. Which, I really don't right now, seeing as both of my brothers are here, safe and sound. Moderately.

However, before I get to the office, I hear some voices down the hall, so I hide.

"Should we tell him?" Says a voice that seems familiar.

"No! We can't tell him!" Says another familiar voice.

"Why not? He deserves to know."

"Because, it's his brother! God knows what I would do if something happened to Ludwig." Ludwig. Why does that sound familiar?

"Speaking of Ludwig, how is he doing?"

A sigh. "I don't know, Tonio. He won't leave his room. I'm almost afraid that…"

"That?"

"Scheiße! I think he left the school!" Footsteps go past me, and I see Antonio and Gilbert run past.

I then decide to creep down into the Office and find my fucking files. Just 'cause, you know, I wanna know how fucking crazy they think I am.

It actually doesn't take too long to locate the files that they have on me. I also find files on me and my brothers. Deciding it is better to read them in my room, I run and take them back there.

And, so it doesn't look too conspicuous, I pull out a book. Because, if someone comes in, I can hide the files and pretend I was reading the book. I pull out my file first.

* * *

**Name**: Vargas, Lovino Romano  
**Age**: Sixteen  
**Grade**: 11  
**Family**: Twin brother: Vargas, Feliciano, Younger brother: Vargas, Marcello, Grandfather: Vargas, Romulus, Mother: Deceased, Father: Deceased  
**Synopsis written by therapist, Katyusha**: _Lovino has a great deal of painful memories. After witnessing the murder of his parents, it is hard to believe his mind had not repressed such memories. He had, for a while, however the memories would come back to him in his dreams._

_He does, however, suppress memories, however in the wrong things. This will be explained further later in my report._

_He has also shown clinginess to his brothers; however he is unwilling to admit this. He will also, if the person is deemed unnecessary to his well-being and that of his brothers, block out said person, if he does not have contact with them for a while. This has been seen when, on one occasion, he forgot who his grandfather was._

* * *

I pause in my reading. Could that be what happened with Antonio, and why I can't remember him? I continue reading.

* * *

_I have recently placed Lovino in the institution because he has seemed to develop a form of Schizophrenia. His mind has created a girl named Selene. From what he has said, she first appeared right before his younger brother, Marcello, was placed in the institution. I have no idea if he snapped because of this or due to something els_e.

* * *

I look and there is another page of notes after this. I put all of the notes on me away and grab Feliciano's file.

* * *

**Name**: Vargas, Feliciano Veneziano  
**Age**: Sixteen  
**Grade**: 11  
**Family**: Twin, Vargas, Lovino, Younger brother: Vargas, Marcello, Grandfather: Vargas, Romulus, Mother: Deceased, Father: Deceased  
**Synopsis by therapist, Tino**: _Feliciano…has his difficulties. When he first began coming to me, I had problems getting him to speak, even when we figured out that we should give him a board to write on. After a while, though, we he did begin to tell me things, I realized it was a miracle that he and his brothers didn't have more severe problems. This could be due to heavily repressed memories. From what I understand, Feliciano only remembers the 'monster' that had killed his mother, and nothing else._

_And, from what I have seen while discussing with the therapists of the other two Vargas brothers, they all believe this 'Creeper' killed their mother, and its 'master' killed their father. Feliciano has shown me a picture of it, and it is a bit terrifying._

_While his brothers are staying in the institutional part of the school, he is living with his grandfather, Romulus. Everyone has felt that is the best place for him to stay, right now._

_Feliciano has confided in me about some of the fears that he has. His biggest fear that he has told me is that-_

* * *

A knock on my door suddenly brings me out of the file, and I shove it, and the other two, underneath my pillow and grab my book.

Elizabeta, of all people, charges into my room and throws her arms around my shoulders. I didn't know her all that well, just as much information as I could get from the group therapy sessions. So, to say I'm shocked at her random hug, is a major fucking understatement.

"Uh…Elizabeta. I gotta say, I am a little confused, right now, as to why you are hugging me.

She looks up at me in surprise. "You mean, you don't know?" She has genuine shock in her voice.

"No, what are you-"

Antonio suddenly appears in the doorway with Gilbert. "Elizabeta, you can't tell him!" Antonio shouts at her.

She stands up angrily and turns on them. "Why not?! He deserves to know!"

"It isn't our place to tell him." Gilbert says.

"He'll find out on his own eventually! Hell, he could just turn on a television and see it for himself!"

I go in between the group. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell. "What the fuck are you guys arguing about?!"

Antonio glances at Gilbert who looks at Elizabeta who is looking at me. Antonio sighs. "Lovi, it's abou-"

Suddenly the intercom turns on. "Lovino Vargas to the therapy room, please."

Elizabeta sighs and looks at me. "Lovino, I haven't known you that long. But everyone here is family, in a really weird sense. So, if you need to talk, just come find me." She walks out of the room.

I look at Antonio and Gilbert. "Why does she sound like someone I know just died…?"

Both of them look at each other quietly and walk out of the room without a word.

I start walking down to the therapy room, with a feeling of lead in my stomach. When I get there, Marcello is sitting on the couch, looking really pale. Both of our therapists are in the room. Katyusha motions me to sit down.

"Lovino, we need to talk. It's about your brother and grandfather."

* * *

**A/N: And because I'm an asshole, I'm going to leave it right there! Starting soon after this is going to be another story that ties in with this. I suggest reading it, because it tells what happens with Feli during the course of the story. I have no idea when I'm going to start it, but it will be soon. Within the next few chapters.**

**And I really can't think of a person to be Marcello's therapist. I want them to all have a different one, hence why Lovi has Katyusha and Feli has Tino. So, please leave a suggestion for that.**

**And I will eventually go in depth with a good chunk of the characters 'files'. Or I hope to, anyway.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this and I will see you all next week!**


	4. Chapter 3: Feli and a Letter from Nonno

**A/N: Hey guys! I really couldn't help it with the cliffhanger. I haven't done those in a while, and it builds suspeeeeeense! Anyway, here is what you all are waiting for!**

* * *

"Lovino, calm down."

"NO! I FUCKING WON'T CALM DOWN!" I scream. There is no way I could just calm down.

Katyusha places a hand on my shoulder. "Lovino, breath. Getting angry like this won't help anything."

I take a deep breath. "I can't just…calm down. Not with…"

Katyusha sits me on the floor. "Just count until you can think straight."

"One…Two…Three…" And so I go for another hour.

* * *

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Katyusha asks me. Marcello and his therapist had left shortly after I had been told the news.

I nod numbly. "I can't…I can't just sit here like nothing happened, though. Feli…Feli could be really hurt."

"Lovino, we don't know that for sure…"

"Nonno was murdered. Brutally. Enough to where the police can be certain that it was the same guy who killed Mama and Papa. And Feliciano is missing. I can't just…!" I bury my head between my knees. I don't want Katyusha to see me crying like this.

She doesn't let me hide the shame, though. She lifts my head my knees. "Lovino, you have to be strong. You can't break down from this. Wouldn't you know if something had happened to your brother? I could have sworn I have heard you say that."

I said that? I know if he's in pain, I'd know but… "I feel nothing, dammit! It's like something blocked me from him! I don't fucking understand!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Lovino, breathe. I'm sure there's an explanation."

She knows I'm going to ignore her. Selene, I mean.

Katyusha glances at the clock. "Lovino, I'm afraid I have to let you go back to your room. I'm sorry."

I somehow manage to get back up and walk down to my room, where a mass amount of people are waiting for me. "Why the fuck are all of you here?" I can see a lot of people here. Gilbert, Elizabeta, Antonio, Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, and even Francis were all standing in my room.

Elizabeta is the first to speak. "We figured that you of all people would want to go save Feli."

"You're right. But how the fuck are we going to get out of here?" Antonio whistles innocently while swirling a ring of keys around his finger. "Okay, you fucking got me there. But how many of you guys are fucking ready to fight people and/or monsters?"

Alfred clears his throat. "What do you mean 'monsters'."

"Exactly what I fucking mean. I saw one of these things murder my mom."

He tilts his head. "Are you sure it was a monster and not just your imagination?"

I grit my teeth. "Why the fuck are you even here? Do you even know who my brother is, Alfred?"

He grins at that. "Nope! But I'm there hero! And if he's missing, I want to help find him."

I rub my temples in hopes of getting rid of this migraine I am developing. "Alright. I hope you assholes can fire a gun. Otherwise you are fucked, because I'm not teaching you how to use one."

"Hey, Lovino!" Elizabeta calls over to me. "There's something in your pillow!"

I walk over to where she is sitting and notice the little envelope sticking out from underneath the pillow. I open it and start reading it to myself. I recognize Nonno's chicken scrawl written in Italian.

* * *

_Lovino,_

_ I'm afraid I don't have much time to write this down. It seems like someone is trying to take down our family bit by bit. I have no idea when, but I am afraid that they are going to attack the house. If that happens, I probably won't live. If you get this, that means the worst has happened. In that case I want you to do some things for me._

_First off, make sure you have a way to get in and out of the asylum. I don't want everyone to know that one of their leaders is mute, and the other is insane. _

_Second, establish a guard. This will be important, especially if you are already locked up._

_Thirdly, and probably the most important, protect your brothers. It's hard when everyone wants you three separated, but it is important._

_I have enclosed an address to a house. Memorize it and burn it. There is an armory there that will allow you to kick the ass of whoever is tearing apart our family._

* * *

I look at the back and there is indeed an address there. I look up at everyone around the room. "Well, I just figured out how we can get weapons."

Alfred looks over my shoulder. "Lovino, what does all that say? Don't leave us in the dark, dude!"

I elbow him in the stomach. "Nothing you need to know, asshole. There's an address in here to a house that has an armory."

Alfred whistles. "Damn, dude. Are you part of the mafia or something?" I choose not to say anything.

"Alright let's get the-" The headache flares along with a pain in my chest. "_FUCK."_ It comes out as a barely audible hiss as I sink to the floor clutching my chest and head.

Antonio is the first by my side. "Lovi! What's wrong?"

"Feli." I feel like I have no breath. "Something is wrong with Feli. Something doesn't feel right!"

Arthur speaks for the first time. "Then we have to go _now. _I managed to track them down to an abandoned warehouse, but there's no telling what's going on."

I try to stand. "You're not…going…without me!"

Elizabeta looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Lovino. But if you're hurting like this…"

"I don't give a shit!" I yell. "This is my brother we're talking about!" I don't care that the pain is so intense that I'm about to pass out, this is my fucking brother! I will not let them go without me!

Alfred looks at me. "Look, we gotta go now, Lovino. Sorry, dude." He manages to get the letter from my hand and he runs out of the door. Everyone starts following him.

I stand up only to fall back down. "God fucking dammit!" I groan out. I glance over at the door and the last thing I see before I pass out is Antonio looking at me as he shuts the door and locking it with the key.

* * *

**A/N: I know. More suspense. I'm sorry! I really am. But I just can't think of how to actually do the rescue smoothly. I'm not good with these things sometimes, haha.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping next chapter will be longer that this one. Either next chapter or the chapter after that, I plan to start another story that will tie in with this one from Feli's POV…well, mostly, anyway. **

**Regardless, please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I love reading reviews, it makes me very happy to see people actually reading this! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hospitals

**A/N: I am so sorry! I had full intentions of having this done by Monday of last week, I swear, but it didn't work out. I have an idea of what happens in the chapter, but the problem is that last week, I had just been uninspired and really unhappy. I just kept getting hit with disappointments, and in almost everything I do, I feel like I am good, but not quite good _enough_ for anything spectacular. I had just been having a real rough week. Anyway, enough of my blargness, you all want the chapter! So here it is! It does begin in a flashback.**

* * *

_"Mama! Mama!" I run over to her while she is cooking. I can see the bump on her stomach from under the apron. "Muah! Can we do the Muah?" I ask her as innocently as a little kid can._

_She laughs, a laugh that is equivalent to the beauty of church bells. "Alright Lovi. Hop on the table, alright?" I nod and hop up on the table._

_"Okay, one…two…three…" She kisses me on the cheek "MmmmmUAH!" I look up at her and giggle slightly._

_Feli comes into the room, hearing the giggling. He tilts his head to the side, as though he were a puppy. "Ve?"_

_Mama laughs again and pats my head. "Go play with Feli while I finish lunch."_

* * *

I open my eyes to a bright light that is not my room. I am a little confused at first, but I then decide to fucking look around. That's when I notice people everywhere.

Almost everyone who went to find Feli is in here. And here would be some sort of hospital. I have no fucking idea why I am even here. Nor why they are there. These assholes went to find Feli, didn't they?

Unless they fucked up and didn't find him. I swear to fucking God if they didn't… "Lovi?!"

I look up to see Antonio standing above me, looking worried. "What the fuck is going on?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I couldn't just leave you passed out on your floor. So, I stayed behind to get you here. I was really worried, Lovi!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where the hell is Feli if everyone else is sitting in here?!" Antonio responds by pointing to the bed next to me. I sigh in relief. "Good. How has he been?"

He shrugs. "I have no idea. He's been in and out of consciousness for the last few days."

"Days?!"

Antonio nods. "You and Feli have been out for a few days. No one can figure out why."

I groan. "That's just fan-fucking-tasitic. How has Marcello been handling everything? Please tell me you know."

He shrugs again. "He's been in and out, waiting for one or both of you to wake up. We all have."

There is a sudden hand on my head. I turn to glare up at Alfred. "Dude, don't go and do that again! I can't be the hero if I let someone die!"

"Fuck off, Alfred." I growl at him. "Can you at least explain to me what happened to my brother?!"

Arthur cuts in before Alfred can respond. "We just found him in an abandoned ware house. No one was there, he had no injuries, and he was just lying there. It is interesting."

I groan. "Alright. Great. Just fucking great."

A nurse walks into the room. "I'm sorry, but you all need to leave. Classes are starting."

The whole room groans and begins to leave. After they leave, I begin to fall back asleep.

* * *

_I walk through the doors of the large building. Feli clings to one side of me; he had done this since…everything. And Marcello walked calmly on the other side of me._

_I ignore all the stares given my way. I mean, we were the new kids. And one was clinging to the other while the third was so calm about everything. Everything goes fine until a few weeks into the school year._

_Everyone, at this fucking point had figured something had happened to us. Most people are okay about it. The give Feli glances every now and again since he uses a board to speak. And people ignore how protective I am over both my brothers and how Marcello is almost emotionless. But, like in every other fucking high school in the glory of fucking America, there are always just those _dicks _that push buttons to get reactions. I still don't know who they were trying to push; Feli or me._

_One day, I find Feli sitting by the wall, almost shaking. _

_"Feli? What's wrong?" I sit next to him. He just whimpers. "Feli, you can talk to me."_

_He shakes his head and he stands up. I finally see that there is blood stains on his shirt, and a poor attempt to clean up a nose bleed. I also don't see his board anywhere. He gets ready to leave. I stand up and grab his arm and pull him into a hug, because my brother instincts fucking kick in every now and again, and I know he needs some conso-fucking-lation. But, I know that the fuckers who did this are still laughing at how they succeeded in making themselves feel better about their tiny dicks._

* * *

I sit up in the little hospital bed. I hate that memory. It always leaves a bad fucking taste in my mouth. Mostly because I never was able to get who fucking was bullying my brother. We had to buy him another board and more markers.I went with Feli everywhere after that, but sometimes they still get him, and they make sure I am not around so I can inflict wrath on them.

I'm pretty damn sure the whole school suspects that all three of us are involved in the Mafia, just because we're Italian with a lot of money. And I may have attacked a kid because I thought he was doing some shady shit against my family, but that doesn't fucking matter!

I hear a voice next to me. "Lovino, how many hours of sleep have you gotten this week?" Selene. Of course.

"Does it even fucking matter at this point? You as well as I do at this fucking point."

"So you should talk to Katyusha."

I scoff. "Like I need more reasons for them to keep me locked up. I gotta get back to the main school so I can watch Feli."

Selene rolls her eyes. "Feliciano won't break because you aren't there."

"Everyone told Katyusha that when she went to college! That nothing would happen to either of her siblings, and looked what happened to them! Natalya almost killed herself and Ivan almost killed a kid! "

"Feliciano is not Ivan nor Natalya! He's quiet and has had no personality switches since everything happened to you!"

I am about to say something when I hear a shift in the bed next to me. I look over and see Feli starting to sit up. I can hear him making a new noise. More like a grumble. I open my mouth to say something when he starts making more new noises. "Wh…Wh..Whe…Where…"

My mouth hangs open for a split second before I smartly close it. Feli is trying to talk. The first time since everything happened.

My jaw hits the ground when I hear the next thing he says, clear as day.

"Where the fuck am I?!"

* * *

**A/N: So, everything with Feli will be explained in Behind Mirror 32, whenever the hell I actually write out more chapters. It should be out next week. There are just a lot of hints in this, just no confirmations, and what happened is HUGE in future chapters and stories.**

**And the Muah thing at the beginning was something I used to do with my mom when I was really little. So I thought it would be really cute to add in.**

**I also realized, halfway through writing this chapter, that between the last chapter of A Day in the Life of Antonio and the Cat and when Feli appears, I got some facts mixed up. Which is a problem. So I have gone back to change some things.**

**So, as far as some personal stuff with me, I do plan to stay with updating on Sunday or Monday. Unless things spontaneously come up or I just feel like shit for a week, I will notify the week before. Also, Speech is done for me for the year, so I should be able to work on this a bit more. I may get a job soon though, and I have a few things going on in April and the end of the month, but I should still be able to update those days. Key word, should. **

**Regardless of everything, leave a review and I will try to get back to you! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Shit Has Thus Hit the Fan

**A/N: Guys, you know, have I ever told you how much I love each and every one of you very platonically? I'm very serious. Every single time I update this, even the last one which was just basically saying I'm still alive, there is almost always someone saying that they love my stories.**

**This makes me happy so much. I see all these reviews and just feel so amazing inside. It's the feeling I should get around my friends, but really don't. You readers, even you really quiet ones who never review, are better friends to me than a lot of kids I go to school with. I feel more appreciated here then I do in my entire school, and really ever since I even entered high school. You guys are all awesome, each and every one of you! **

**And I really am sorry for not updating. I have had just a lack of inspiration to do anything for the last few weeks, and I just have been trying and trying to get back to writing, but I just don't want to.**

**….I feel like my new phone is to blame partially for this.**

**And I also apologize for some of the crude humor and wording in this chapter. I just couldn't think of how else to say it. **

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

I stare at Feli. There's nothing else I can fucking do at this point! The first time I have heard him speak in years, and he says where the fuck am I. How the hell am I supposed to handle this calmly!?

Selene coughs awkwardly next to me. "Well. Looks like I spoke too soon?"

I glare at her. "Yes, you fucking did!"

I glance over at Feli. He momentarily glares at me before passing out again. I look at Selene, who shrugs at me.

Just what happened to him?

* * *

By the end of the hour, I find myself back in my fucking room. The doctors wanted to keep Feliciano behind for a little longer, probably to make sure he's really al-fucking-right.

And, of course, right when I get back, everyone decides it's time for fucking mingling. So, here I fucking am, death glaring at all the people in the room talking.

There is a bit I have figured from watching everyone in the room, though. For example, most kids in here suffer from schizophrenia. Why that, I have no fucking idea.

There's also levels of how dangerous a student in the whole school is. I never fucking knew that. Levels One and Two are mostly all in the public school, which basically says that they aren't a problem at all. Level Three kids span across the whole building. Most people who are in the Asylum part are level three. Level Fours and Fives are strictly in the Private School and Asylum. When a level Four or Five comes here, everyone knows about it. Fours are classified as suicidal and Fives are homicidal.

…Hm. This seat is actually pretty damn comfy. The sun shining through the window is just like a warm cozy fucking blanket. I'll just close my eyes for a bit…Nothing will be too bad, right? It's not like…I can…fall asleep…in a fucking…chair….

* * *

_I hate school. Always have, always fucking will. Mostly it's because kids seem to be drawn to me to be fucking assholes. Why me? Maybe because I'm a fucking dick to everyone for no fucking reason what so ever. _

_I remember at one point I was sitting in math class or something like that when some of these assholes sat down next to me. They all start talking amongst themselves. They were acting like they wanted to be fucking quiet, but that they wanted me to hear what was fucking being said._

_They did this for several goddamned days, actually. The conversation topics varied, from girls they were dating, to who they wanted to date, and the such. I'm pretty damn sure they were testing what grounds they would be able to piss me the fuck off._

_One day, they started talking about some of the male student body. _

_At this point in the year, I had realized these guys would do anyone or anything. They were mostly fucking wrestlers for Christ's sake. I really didn't think they would talk publicly about the guys they would want to fuck though. Because most of these guys were also very homophobic. I find it ironic._

_So, I'm sitting there, calmly trying to fucking figure out to solve the basic algebra, when one of these assholes suddenly speaks a little louder._

_"What about Feliciano?"_

_I swear to fucking God, you could hear the pencil snap in my hand._

_"What do you mean, what about Feliciano?"_

_"I mean, the guy is adorable and innocent. And you know he wouldn't scream or anything. He is mute."_

_I can already feel Selene tensing up next to me. She knows as well as I do what they are implying. "Lovino, don't do anything stupid."_

_I say nothing to her. Partially because I can't actually say anything. And the other part is because I can't make that promise to her._

_"You have a pretty good point there. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it, either. No one would believe him either."_

_"It's not like anyone would try to stop us eith-"_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I jump over the table and slam the first guys face into his math book and deck the other in the face._

_Or…at least I wanted to. Just before I jumped out of my chair, and hand lands on my shoulder and stops me. I glare at the person, ready to tell them off, expecting Selene. It wasn't her._

_It was Antonio. He usually sits next to me in this class. He writes on a black sheet of paper next to me. "They're just trying to provoke you. Don't give in!"_

_"They're talking about raping my brother."_

* * *

I suddenly jerk out of the dream. More fucking bad tastes in my mouth. I hate these fucking memories.

Alfred suddenly comes running up to me. "Dude! They're bringing in another level five!"

This peaks my interest. "Really? Who?" More kids start clustering around us.

"No idea, man. But apparently, this guy took down half the football team!"

Gilbert whistles lowly. "Damn. Even Ivan didn't get that many kids."

Arthur nods. "This guy must be huge. Or very lethal."

There's a shout by the door. "Here they come!"

And just like that the entire room runs to the doors. Of course, everyone gets up to the front, so I can't fucking see a thing. Gilbert suddenly leaves, clearly in shock. Heh, maybe his brother finally fucking snapped. I sneak into Gilbert's spot. I'm amazed by what I see.

His clothes are covered in blood, and torn. There's blood in his hair, and on his face. His knuckles are bleeding. There is just so much blood on him. His hands are restrained in front of him and he is struggling, _damn he is struggling so much!_

I jump in front of the dramatic precession. "Feliciano! What the fuck is going on?!"

The room grows drastically silent for a few seconds, until my brother starts yelling.

"Why is everyone calling me Feliciano?! My name is not Feliciano! I'm Luciano! LU-CI-AN-O!"

* * *

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM! Bet you guys didn't see that coming! I'll explain all of it with time. **

**So I guess at this point, I guess it would be fair to add in that 2P!s to get involved in here. But where did Feli go? All in due time…all in due tiiiiiiiiime.**

**And I'm sorry I offended anyone with the wrestler joke. My school worships wrestling pretty much. We won state 3 years in a row…which is awesome, but with how it looks…it just…yeah.**

**Regardless, tell me what you guys thought of the chapter and I will see you all next week. Hopefully. Bye bye! **


End file.
